Evaluate $27^{-\frac{1}{3}} + 32^{-\frac{2}{5}}$. Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: We have \begin{align*}
27^{-\frac13} + 32^{-\frac25} &= \frac{1}{27^{\frac13}} + \frac{1}{32^{\frac25}}\\
&= \frac{1}{(3^3)^{\frac13}} + \frac{1}{(2^5)^{\frac25}}\\
&=\frac{1}{3^1} + \frac{1}{2^2} = \frac{1}{3} + \frac{1}{4} = \boxed{\frac{7}{12}}.
\end{align*}